Silver Kineshisu
"The future is mine to protect! I won't let selfish people like you taint it anymore!" 'Silver Kineshisu '(しｌゔぇｒ きねしす, Shirubākineshisu) is a recurring character in the anime ''Sonikku! ''as well as it's manga, and movies. He is a beastkin from the future, fighting to change said future from the Iblis monster that destroyed his home. He has the ability to use Telekinesis, and can lift objects using only is mind. Silver is a very kind hearted teen and always strives for the betterment of his friends and people around him. He can be a bit clumsy, however, he is loyal and a hard worker. Appearance Silver is a white hedgehog beastkin. He has a total of 7 spines on his head, 5 on the front, and 2 bigger ones at the abck. He also has golden yellow eyes. Similar to Shadow, he has a bed of fur on his chest, and gold cuffs on his wrists, as well as cyan markings on them and his gloves that control his power. Personality Silver is one of the Justice-focused characters in the Sonikku cast. This is a concept he holds dear to himself, and tends to ignite his emotions when he fights against evil, or things he doesn't agree with. This creates one of his biggest pet-peeves, and that is seeing helpless people who can't stand up for themselves, which caused him to be friends with Blaze in the future. He has a direct determination to solve whatever problems he has, and won't stop until whatever he wants to solve, has been solved. This tends to be a double-edged sword, however, as this causes him to make alliances and rivalries easily depending on what will support his causes, which can led him into easy traps, or jump to conclusions way to easily. While Silver is always serious with situations, this tends to lead him into being very naive to people. He has a hard time being more causal and laidback towards others, and even takes light jabs to heart, which is something Sonic tries to help him out with. However, this naivety helps him be an opitmiist, and he's rarely down in the dumps, always trying to find a diamond in the rough. While he does so, he doesn't let posititvity cloud him and can understand the severity of the situation. This doesn't stop him from being helping others. Silver is also much more open with showing his emotions than characters like Sonikku or Shadow. History Silver was born in Speed Highway, at least 200 years ahead of the Sonic's timeline. During this time, it was much more vast and beautiful, influenced by Sonic's time changes during the Little Planet event. At some point in Silver's childhood, he met Blaze, who was different compared to her present Sol dimension counterpart, and become her first ever friend. They often trained and hung out together, and they even developed feelings for one another. In the future, they would both be inspired by the story of Sonikku Yujinaka, and strives to be like him. However, when Silver turned 13, the monster Iblis began to emerge from Mobius' core, and with his destructive power, wrecked havoc on the planet. At this time, Silver's parents was one of the Zeal users chosen to fight off the monster, but as all of the others, died in the process. This is when Silver and Blaze started to fight against Iblis, and was shown to be much more versatile than the other people who fought him. Silver was regarded as the "Sonikku" of the future, but whatever Silver tried to do, it would never stop Ibils, as he would simply destroy more and evolve into a stronger being. A year later, Speed Highway is now a lava covered ruin, and only 5% of the human population is left. Knowing their desprete situation, Silver and Blaze planned a sneak attack on Iblis, however, this seemed to merely wound the monster, as he easily overpowered them. Upset with no where else to run, they met with Mephilis, who told them about the Iblis Trigger, and used the two to start off his plan to merge with Iblis. The two was sent into the past with him, but Silver was separated from Blaze. Silver just so happened to be sent to the same time Sonic saved Elise from Eggman's first attack on Soleanna, Silver set off to confront Sonikku then and there, when he is stopped by Amy, who mistook Sonikku for him. After the confrontation, they quickly became allies and worked together to find him, not knowing they were doing so for different reasons. After being taken through Dusty Desert, Silver was able to find Sonikku, and fought him. The battle was completely in Sonic's favor, however, he was distracted when Elise was suddenly captured by Eggman, causing Sonic to run after him. Silver took this to attack him by surprise, incapacitating the blue blur. As Silver was about to deal the final blow when Amy stopped him, causing Sonic to run off. In a fit of rage, Silver explained to Amy that Sonic was the cause of destruction in his future, but to his dismay, Amy rejected the thought of Sonikku doing such a thing, and saying that if Silver wanted to fight him without even learning Sonic's true character, then she would have to die alongside him. After leaving, she left Silver contemplating on his actions, and causing him to think whether or not Sonic is the true villain or not. Silver then ventured to New Solenna, where he met with with Blaze, who re-affirmed his decision to stop Sonic. Soon after, he would confront Mephiles, who told him of Sonic's current trek to White Acropolis, home of Eggman's most recent base in Soleanna, causing the duo to chase after him. After not being able to find him, and accidently triggering one of Eggman's guardian robots, the Egg Genesis, he encounters the Blue Chaos Emerald, the same one that Elise dropped during Eggman's kidnapping of her. They confront Mephiles again, and ask him more questions concerning if Sonic's the true villain. In a bit of rage, Mephiles tells them to go off, using their future as a bribing mechanism, as Silver goes off to the Terminal Station to find Sonic. After being on his tail, Silver attacks Sonic and Elise, and has Sonic on the ropes, before Eggman kidnaps Elise once again. Before he could deal a critical blow on Sonic, however, Shadow hops in and interupts the fight, helping Sonic get away to save Princess Elise. Silver mistakes Shadow for Mephiles, and the two get into a fight. Midway though the fight, Silver gets overwhelmed by Shadow's newly acquired "Chaos Boost Level 2", and uses up all of his energy. With a quick muster of strength, he rushes in to deal a punch on Shadow, who uses his green chaos emerald to stop time, kicking him in the back of the head in retaliation. In a fit of rage, Silver uses his chaos emerald, and tries to copy Shadow as they both perform a Chaos Control at the same time. To Shadow's surprise, they open a time portal, and he convinces Silver to go back in time with him to learn the true origins of Iblis and Mephiles. After witnessing Iblis escape, the two split up, leaving Silver to chase after Iblis. He then learns about how Iblis was sealed inside Princess Elise, and before returning to the Present, he gives Elise the Blue Chaos Emerald, which she would recollect later on. Powers and Abilites Silver's most iconic ability is his Telekenesis. By using his own Zeal, he can pick up objects without touching them, which can be used for multiple purposes, such as weapons, shields, or to get him to higher platforms. He can also freeze objects in suspension, and reflect energy projectiles back at his opponents. He has shown to be very effiecent in doing this, being able to cook and do everyday jobs using his Telekenesis. He has proved to be one of the more powerful characters in the series, and has almost bested Sonic, although Sonic wasn't paying him attention. His Telekenesis also allows Silver to teleport, fly, and boost himself in high speeds. He seems to use hhis telekenesis in hand to hand combat, often attacking with open palms and shooting ESP into the opponent to power his blows. Silver has also been shown to outright stun enemies much bigger and stronger than him. Later on in the series, Silver would evolve these abilities to be able to project energy itself, such as creating energy shields, or his Psychic Knife attack, which can slice objects in two. Silver loves to use his environment to his advantage, and often uses chain reactions to defeat his opponent, such as his fight with Shadow, where he used a pyramid of barrels to damage the black hedgehog. As such, Silver is most dangerous when there's a lot to use, as even a small object suck as a toothpick can be a deadly weapon in his hands. He is able to throw multiple objects at very fast speeds, and along with him being able to freeze an opponent, he has the abilities to quickly close out battles. He has also been able to perform weaker variants of the spin attack, however he doesn't know many close range fighting moves. This reflects his weaknesses, as Silver is very bad when he has to fight head on. Silver almost relies on other objects to get the upper hand, so when he is unable to use his surroundings, he often gets on the losing end of the battle. Silver also tends to run out of Stamina quickly during matches, as there is a limit to how many things he can hold, and how much ESP he can use for a certain range of time. If he uses too much too quickly, or goes all out in one big attack, this can leave him very winded for long periods of time. He is also very unskilled and reckless, even tho his attacks may be strong, he often has easy to pick up telegraphs, something Shadow used to beat him. All in all, Silver has some of the strongest abilites in the series, however, this is counterbalanced with his lack of physical prowess. Abilities Psychokenesis (ESP) - Allows Silver to pick up and manipulate objects without touching them. Flight - Silver can levitate and achieve flight with his ESP, however, he can only do this for a small amount of time. ESP Wave - Silver unleashes a wave of ESP energy, often stunning those in it's path. Psychic Slap - Silver wraps his hand with ESP, and performs a slapping attack. This often has a bit of range, and eletrifys opponents who are in it's range. Boost - By using his ESP, he can perform some sort of boost. Spin Attack - Silver is shown to be able to perform basic versions of the spin attack. He can even perform the Spin Dash. Teleport Dash - Silver will rush forward a short distance. During this move, he is completely untangeable. Grab All - By using huge amounts of energy, Silver can pick up a large amount of objects in his range. Forms